


Broken Text

by PaperFox19



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Foot Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Hyperinflation, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Scent Marking, Texting, Toys, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 01:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4942177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben get's a text from Kevin saying that their broken up. Rook comforts Ben. Request for blackcatpurple</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Text

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Going

Ben was miserable, him and Kevin had been dating for a long time, and when he went off to college they tried to keep the long distance relationship alive. Then he became partners with Rook, and Kevin was jealous but Ben told him he had nothing to worry about. Rook wasn't at all attracted to him. Or so he told Kevin. Rook actually did like Ben…a lot!

Ben believed Kevin trusted him until he got the text. "Ben listen, I am not saying I don't love you but I can't be your boyfriend anymore." Ben's eyes widened and tried to text Kevin back but his texts were blocked so he tried to call him but once again his call was blocked. Ben cried and slipped into a sorrow state. He kept staring at the text and wondering why?

Rook was worried about Ben and he visited the boy. Ben was keeping to only wearing boxers, and he had boxes of tissues, not that he would cry in front of Rook. Rook couldn't stand to see Ben so upset, he wanted to see Ben's smile again. "Come on Ben let's get you a smoothie."

"I don't want one."

"Then how about we play a video game?" Rook tried again.

"I'm not up to it."

"Let's go patrol kicking some alien butt that should cheer you up." Rook said and Ben said nothing and just kept staring at his phone. Rook refused to take it anymore, he snatched Ben's phone from him and deleted the message from Kevin.

"Ben you are a handsome young man, any guy would be lucky to have you." Rook said and Ben sat up and tried to get his phone back.

"Forgive me if I don't believe you." Ben said and Rook caught his hand.

"Then allow me to prove you wrong." Rook kissed Ben hungrily. Ben gasped in shock and Rook thrust his tongue into the boy's mouth. Ben moaned and his body reacted to the kiss. The kiss only broke for air and Ben was left panting.

"Rook?" Ben stared up at his new partner in shock.

"I see you enjoyed my kiss." Rook said staring at Ben's hard on in his boxers. Ben blushed and quickly turned around and tried to cover himself. Rook stripped off his armor, if Ben had been looking he would have seen Ben's ripped body, he had black stripes over his shoulders and stripes reach up from his sides to just below his pecs. His body was covered in a thin layer of fur that was a soft as a kittens' but the muscle underneath was solid.

Rook's cock was at least 11 inches long and was already wet with pre cum, he'd been semi aroused since he saw Ben in his underwear, his suit kept him from reaching full arousal and now that it was off his manhood was ready for action.

He crawled on the bed and feeling the dip Ben turned his head and saw Rook's naked form. His cock twitched in his boxers. Rook pulled Ben to him his bare skin pressed against his furred muscled form. "Ahh!" Ben moaned.

Ben gasped as Rook ripped the boxers from his form and his hard cock bobbed in the cool air. Rook didn't plan to let Ben slip away from him, he wrapped his legs around Ben and brought his feet to cup Ben's cock. Ben gasped in surprise feeling soft pads on Rook's feet. Not only that, Rook's cock was pressed right against Ben's back. 'Oh fuck he's even bigger than Kevin.'

Rook's hands found Ben's chest and began teasing Ben's nipples. "Rook no not that!" Ben pleaded as his back arched in pleasure.

"Then how about this?" Rook began to work his feet over Ben's cock, Ben couldn't believe this, he never imagined a foot job could feel this good. Rook used his pre cum to work him faster.

"Rook!" Ben moaned and panted in pleasure. Rook leaned down to nuzzle Ben's neck and he purred as Ben's scent changed from sad to a musky lust that had his own cock aching. Rook's purr could be felt by Ben and he found himself leaning into the furred body of his soon to be lover.

"How about both!?" Rook said and began teasin Ben's nipples as he pumped Ben's cock with his feet.

"I'm cumming!" Ben moaned and his cock pulsed as spurt after spurt of thick cum splashed up onto his chest. Ben was in a daze of pleasure and Rook took an opportunity to collect some of the cum, he brought it to his lips and got his first taste of Ben's cum, after tasting it Rook had to keep himself from cumming.

'Kevin's a fucking idiot!' Rook thought and he didn't plan to make the same mistake. He unlocked his legs and moved Ben so his face was resting on the pillow and his ass was up in the air. Rook lubed his cock with some of Ben's cum. He didn't wait he aimed his hard cock at Ben's puckered hole and thrust in. Ben cried out in pleasure and pain. His previous orgasm helped dull the pain, and it was sobered him up.

"Rook you're so big!" Ben moaned feeling Rook deeper than he had ever felt before. Rook smirked in pride and rubbed Ben's hips to soothe him. "Please Rook move."

"Do you want my cock Ben or do you want me?" Rook asked not moving until he got his answer. His kind did not do one night stands they mated for life and he refused to give up Ben after this. Ben's inner muscles were squeezing his cock and it took all his restraint not to pound Ben into the mattress.

"I want you Rook, please don't ever leave me I need you, I want you, I love you!" Ben moaned and Rook smiled and gripped Ben's hips tightly.

"I love you to, and your mine!" Rook growled and began to move, he pulled back to the tip and snapped forward. Ben's eyes rolled up as his sweet spot was hit dead on. Rook aimed his thrusts to hit that special spot and Ben loved it.

"Rook your cock so big it's breaking me!" Ben gasped and moaned and he fisted his bed sheets.

"Your ass is squeezing me so tight Ben I think you're enjoying it!" Rook said and covered Ben's body with his own, he licked Ben's neck and he found a nice spot and nibbled on it hard enough to leave a mark. 'He's mine now.' Rook thought and he drove into Ben faster and the boy moaned.

The friction was amazing and Rook reached so deep inside him. He loved it! Ben's cock was hard again and bobbing with each powerful thrust.

Ben couldn't hold back his cries of pleasure and Rook found them hot.

Rook was the first to cum, his seed flooded Ben's body and Ben lost it he came and soaked his bed sheets.

Rook pulled Ben to him and flipped back with his cock still buried inside Ben, Ben was cuddled to his body. Ben let out a content sigh and he ran his hand through the fur on Rook's chest. "Rook do you really love me?"

"More than you know, I couldn't stand by and watch you fall apart. I only held myself back cause you were with Kevin." Rook said and he kissed Ben's forehead.

"Thank you." Ben leaned up and their lips met. The kiss was soft and loving, the two just feeling the other's emotions.

When the kiss broke he noticed a glint in Rook's eye. "So Ben you ready for another round?"

Ben blushed and he felt Rook's still hard cock twitch and he rocked his hips slightly. It was all to much and Ben fainted. 'He's gonna fuck me to death.' Was Ben's passing thought.

Rook sighed, but one look at Ben's mating mark and he felt relief he knew they would have many more unions but for now he needed to let Ben rest. He reached over and grabbed his proto tool, he removed an object from the tool that resembled a butt plug. Rook removed his cock from Ben's hole and quickly sealed it with the plug. Ben groaned in his sleep.

Rook took his cock and pumped it until he came his seed splashing all over Ben's body. 'Scent marking complete.' Rook thought happily.

He tucked Ben in and got dressed and left to get some new items. By the time Ben woke up Rook had returned with his items. Ben blushed, Rook had dildo's vibrators bullet vibes and a variety of rods. Another set of items included hand cuffs one set being blue and furry. "Good morning Ben I'm glad you slept well. I was thinking I could help train your body to handle my cock easier so we can have more rounds a night."

Rook gulped when Ben got quiet. "Fine but if I take a toy up the ass you have to, to." Ben grabbed a dildo and a pretty big one at that.

"I can agree to that." Rook kissed Ben and the two entered another string of love makings.

Hours later

Cum soaked toys laid scattered and Ben had been once again fucked into a blissful slumber. Rook was about to go to sleep when he heard the vibrating noise of Ben's phone. Rook opened the phone and it was a message from Kevin. "Benji I'm sorry, I didn't know what I was thinking please call me back and we can work things out."

Rook glared at the phone. "Sorry Kevin he's mine now –Rook." Rook sent the message and turned the phone off. He felt Ben cuddle up to him and he purred his delight.

End


End file.
